


Lovely

by nohrianprince



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen, I have no idea if there will be smut, I would really appreciate feedback, M/M, Multi, hold your horses, very experimental
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohrianprince/pseuds/nohrianprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kawoshin au loosely based on stargirl by jerry spinelli</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely

Kaworu wasn’t the type of person you’d describe as unusual. He wasn’t someone you’d look at in cafes or other hip spots and be able to point out because you could tell there was something /cool/ and /unique/ about him. He didn’t wear stylish clothing and have the type of haircut that you could point out as being trendy.  
That’s right. Kaworu wasn’t someone who was cool and quirky. He was weird and different and off.

You’d pass by him on the street, or perhaps riding the bus, and you’d notice there was something wrong. Just inherently…off about him. 

His hair had no color. White. Just like his sickly skin and buggy, searching red eyes. Red eyes that looked at you and made you feel that someone cut your soul open and reached their hand inside just to look around.  
His voice. His voice was lean and quiet but could be a powerful symphony. His voice wasn’t music, it was moving liquid.  
His clothes were oddly matched. One sock accompanied a bare foot, and a tight tie dye t shirt came along with anything that could be found in the corner of a closet. Sometimes wrinkled kahkis, other times jeans, perhaps a skirt if he felt like it.  
Kaworu moved quickly, like a prey animal exploring the outside of his hole. If you touched him, he twitch in response and move away. Sometimes, when he got too excited, he’d tremble and quiver, his teeth sinking into his lower lip. He’d wiggle his fingers as if he was trying to grasp something and his nostrils would flare. 

Kaworu wasn’t someone who had people in his life. There was his sister, Rei, but even then, he preferred the company of his own. Exploring the city, leaving it for quests in the canyon, sitting in his room and making a collage of his feelings. These were things he did. He was astutely aware of his own feelings and followed them to a beat. When school was not to be attended, there were much more Important things he needed to do. Kaworu wasn’t someone who got bored. He had a full schedule, whether it was simply time to day dream and doodle remnants of his thoughts, or to fold laundry that Rei had done. 

________

The alarm clock blared quickly and Shinji slammed down the snooze button with an utterance of “Damn, I’m late.” He half rolled out of his bed, grabbed his jeans and a t shirt, and rushed into the bathroom. As he ran down the stairs, he grabbed a granola bar and made sure he had cash for the cafeteria in his pocket.  
The bus ride to school was bumpy and not well suited for sleeping. Shinji groaned at the sounds of children babbling to their friends and got off. Too many people…too many colors and sounds that fell over in a very overbearing way on his sensitive senses. Too early in the morning. Fuck. He forgot his coffee. Why did he stay up so late? When…had he got to sleep anyways? Couldn’t remember. Shinji wrinkled his nose and slipped into first period. The back of the classroom held his chair and he was honestly a bit relieved to sit in it. Not so much when a girl turned to her friend and whispered rather loudly, “oh great. Ikari’s here.”  
Fuck you. I wanna go back to sleep. These were the few thoughts that Shinji could manage before he rather sloppily dropped his head onto his desk and prepared for forty minutes of sleeping. At home, his alarm clock beeped continuously in the empty house. 

_____

It was around the time of third period that Shinji found himself awake. Or rather, towards the end of third period and the walk to fourth. It was almost lunch and at that point he would see his friends. Was that a good thing? Shinji didn’t know. He munched on his granola bar. Ew. Banana. 

He very nearly bumped into someone. He mumbled “sorry” and tried to pass on but apparently today was not the day for that. An angry redhead grabbed his arm and screamed “What did you say to me?” so close in his face that he pondered if it were possible to blow his bad banana breath at her. Shikinami continued to yell at him in this way, assaulting him with words, as people in the hallway passed by with no reaction and a brunette with pigtails sighed. This was not an unusual occurrence.  
“Princess” the girl with pigtails cooed.  
“What is it, four eyes?” she retorted.  
“If you keep yelling at puppy boy, we may be late for Mr. Kaji’s class. I didn’t think you wanted that”

Shikinami fumed. “Fine.” She snapped back towards Shinji. “You’re lucky, this time, Ikari.”  
And with that, she turned on her heel, her brilliant red hair tickling Shinji’s nose, and continued in her day alongside her pigtailed friend. 

“Fuck” Shinji cursed under his breath, blinking a few times before he began to walk again. When would Shikinami leave him alone? Fuck, he couldn’t even remember where he was going. Oh right, English class. Not, Mr. Kaji’s class. 

By the time lunch rolled around, Shinji was ready to get in the bus and go home. He pushed his way into the busy cafeteria and tried to navigate around the bustling students. What was for lunch today? Didn’t really matter, he just wanted to get something in his stomach. It had been growling since morning. 

Shinji spotted an open table and moved towards it to pour his misceallanous books and papers onto it. Maybe he could get more sleep there. Yeah; Touji and Kensuke would find him there and then he would order his food. He didn’t really care if they ran out of oily pizza or whatever. He would settle with whatever.  
Plans never really followed suite today, did they? As Shinji started walking, a boy tried to cross the room very quickly, and as the other stepped in front of Shinji, Shinji moved forward. The two of them bumped into each other. It wasn’t until Shinji looked up and said “Sorry” that he dropped his books.  
What on Earth.  
The boy was wearing a loose striped cardigan over floral print skinny jeans. He hid his face in his fluffy scarf. Were those….leaves in his hair? He had uncomfortably long eyelashes and even odder coloring. Was this kid really a student here? Shinji kept blinking, his jaw dropped, until the boy spoke up.

“Um, ‘scuse me, would you mind getting off me. I don’t want to be rude, just you’ve been sitting on me and and I-“

Shinji’s head must have reprogrammed in that instant. He nodded and moved off the boy, then trying to grab his books and hand outs.

It suddenly occurred to him that the boy was still around when a pale hand handed him a stack of worksheets and muttered “Um, here.”

“Ahh, um, thanks. You didn’t have to do that”

The boy tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. He blushed faintly but it showed on his pale skin. “I-it’s okay. I’m sorry for bumping in to you.”

“No it’s no problem! It must’ve been my fault, anyways. I didn’t notice you walking by”

The boy smiled. Oh god, he was adorable. 

“W-what’s your name? Sorry, I didn’t catch it”

“You don’t have to catch names, they kind of land where they’re supposed to.”

Uhm. Okay.

“My name is Kaworu. Kaworu Nagisa.” Kaworu smiled.

“It’s nice to meet you”

“What’s your name?”

“Ah, oh, it’s Shinji”

Kaworu smiled even more widely. “It suits you”

He’d never received that compliment before. “Ya think so?”

“Yes! Very much so.” He pulled out a pocket watch. It was silver and engraved with something Shinji couldn’t see.

“Ah, I’m terribly sorry, but I have to go!”

“Oh..um. Ok”

“Here’s your papers” Kaworu nudged them at Shinji. “Don’t forget them”

“Thanks” Shinji mumbled, and Kaworu was gone. 

Shinji got up and walked to the lunch table. Lunch wasn’t so important now. Kensuke would get him something, maybe. He laid his head down in his folded arms and dozed off to sleep.

What a pretty boy.

**Author's Note:**

> umm I'm really experimenting here. I don't remember much of stargirl but it's not supposed to be a perfect match to it anyways. sorry if I do anything wrong >_


End file.
